The Siren Song
by Talim76
Summary: Il céderait, comme d'habitude. Juste pour le plaisir de revoir un être s'abandonner sous ses doigts. De se laisser bercer par l'illusion qu'au réveil, quelque chose de différent aurait eu le temps de naître en lui... tout en ayant la conviction que jamais cela n'arriverait. "M'as-tu déjà dit ne serait-ce qu'une fois la vérité, Kanon?" / / KaMilo. For Saharu-chan.


**Salut, tout le monde !**

Et voila, encore une année où j'aurais envisagé d'écrire quelque chose pour Halloween, et où je ne l'aurais pas fait par pure fainéantise U-U Mes excuses. Mais bon, ça m'a permis de finir un projet que j'avais depuis maintenant un certain temps et que je jugeais plus important... Parce que ça y est, nous sommes le 18 Novembre.

Et donc, pour ma plus grande joie, cette année encore, **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SAHARU-CHAN** ! :D

Et par extension, tout plein de bonheur pour ta vingt-deuxième année ! Décidément, je n'en finirai pas de remercier le destin pour t'avoir conduit jusqu'au fandom de Saint Seiya, et surtout que tu y sois restée pour nous offrir tant de fics et d'OS poignants. Je ne saurais probablement jamais te dire tout ce que je peux ressentir en lisant tes écrits mais en tout cas, je peux te remercier pour continuer à nous en faire profiter et surtout, pour être mon amie ! Et là encore, je ne serai capable de dire à quel point cela compte pour moi. Je sais que tu as connu des périodes assez difficiles cette année et je ne peux qu'espérer que les choses vont s'arranger pour toi. Tu le mérites. Sincèrement.

Du reste, que te dire...? Je pense que tu devais t'attendre à ce texte pour ton anniversaire, vu que je l'avais repris dernièrement XD Je vais donc m'expliquer pour tous les autres : il y a environ un an, Sa-chan et moi nous étions attribuées une sorte de texte-défi, à réaliser en choisissant notre point de départ d'intrigue tout en répondant à un certain nombres exigences de la part de l'autre. Pour ma part, l'exigence était le pairing, dont nous raffolons toutes les deux mais que nous utilisons relativement peu... car bon sang, c'est pas évident d'écrire sur leur compte ! C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi que je suis allée jusqu'au bout de ce projet, ma chère belle, j'espère que tu en as conscience -.-" D'ailleurs, j'en ai profité pour prendre quelques petites libertés quant aux personnages exploités... Après tout, tant que le pairing principal reste le même, je n'ai pas triché, n'est-ce pas? :) Et j'en profite pour traiter d'un autre couple que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Enfin bref! Tout ça pour en arriver à quelques petites indications de pré-lecture :

-Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, oeuvre de l'admirable Masami Kurumada. Le poème Siren Song quant à lui a été écrit par Margaret Atwood, et je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de le lire en entier après avoir fini cet OS. Enfin, uniquement si vous voulez avoir une vision plus claire de ce que j'ai essayé de faire ici...

-Bon... J'ai fini par faire de maigres progrès en angst avec BEAUCOUP d'efforts, mais toujours sur des formats relativement courts... Et là, je fais de l'angst et du hurt sur environ 8000 mots... C'est désastreux. Sérieusement, Sa-chan, COMMENT tu fais pour réaliser des fics entières d'une qualité remarquable sans jamais quitter ce registre? Je suis tellement jalouse... Enfin. Mes excuses si, du coup, vous n'arrivez pas à rentrer dans cette ambiance un peu bizarre.

-Certains mots (ou expressions) sont en gras, éparpillés dans le texte : il s'agit de termes donnés par Sa-chan que j'étais obligée de placer quelque part dans le texte pour gagner le défi XD J'ai vraiment galéré pour certains, et je ne te remercie pas!

-Enfin, je ne savais vraiment pas si je devais classer cette fic en rating T ou M. J'ai choisi M par acquis de conscience, mais honnêtement, rien de bien méchant... Ou dans le pire des cas, âmes vraiment trop sensibles s'abstenir.

Sur ce... Allons-y. Bonne (décente?) lecture à tous et une fois encore, Happy birthday, Sa-chan !

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE SIREN SONG<strong>

_**This is the one song **_**[…]**

_**the song nobody knows  
>because anyone who had heard it<br>is dead, and the others can't remember.**_

* * *

><p><em>Il n'avait de cesse de me poursuivre, ses yeux noirs rivés dans les miens alors qu'il avançait son immense mâchoire vers moi, décidé à m'entraîner dans les profondeurs abyssales pour m'y dévorer. Mon écaille ne m'était d'aucun secours. Je me croyais vraiment prêt à me laisser mourir. Mais...<em>

Presque inconsciemment, il se tut, les yeux soudain levés au plafond comme à la recherche d'un souvenir. Il savait pourtant que son auditoire n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour avoir la certitude qu'ils étaient en ce moment braqués sur lui. Attentifs. Impatients. Il pouvait presque sentir l'excitation ambiante qui envahissait chaque seconde un peu plus la chambre, alors que cette voix familière répétait, presque fiévreuse :

-Mais...?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il aimait ce petit moment d'attente, le bruit imperceptible que produisaient les doigts de l'homme qui l'écoutait, alors qu'ils se resserraient lentement autour du drap. Ce n'était d'ailleurs que pour ce moment qu'il continuait de se prêter au jeu : faire naître au cœur de cet esprit élimé cette étrange soif. Cette curiosité presque infantile qui le tenait dès qu'il commençait un récit.

...Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il finira par le décevoir. Comme toutes les fois précédentes.

-...J'ai oublié.

Pas manqué... Cela ne prit guère plus d'un instant, d'ailleurs : trois secondes avaient même suffi à étouffer son exaltation. A taire sa respiration impatiente. Et sans le moindre doute à supprimer ce bref éclat de délire dans ses yeux.

Comme toutes les fois précédentes.

-Tu me saoules, Kanon.

Et sur ces paroles qui ne manquaient jamais de clore la moindre de leurs discussions, Milo du Scorpion finit par se retourner sur le lit, embarquant dans ce geste la totalité du drap. Laissant son ami et compagnon nu sur le matelas de fortune, les yeux toujours rivés au plafond, une expression songeuse sur son visage fatigué. Ce qui s'identifiait entre eux comme un clair signal de départ : il n'était plus le bienvenu dans le lit du Scorpion... jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à nouveau. Ce qui arriverait. Immanquablement.

Kanon se leva donc, prenant tant bien que mal appui sur le matelas, déformé et malmené par les assauts constants qu'il subissait depuis deux mois, balayant rapidement la pièce trop peu meublée du regard pour retrouver ses vêtements. De mémoire, il avait eu le temps d'ôter sa ceinture et ses sandales avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, hier soir... Ou la nuit d'avant? Parfois, il ne savait plus trop. Il oubliait.

Ou préférait-il oublier? ...Il ne savait plus trop.

Récupérant finalement son sous-vêtement, qui n'avait curieusement pas atterri trop loin, il l'enfila et jeta un regard en coin au Scorpion qui lui tournait encore le dos, ayant transformé ses draps en cocon de fortune. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant : Milo éprouvait toujours cet inexplicable besoin de protection. De se sentir à l'abri. De quoi exactement, Kanon n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'affirmer... peut-être avait-il juste suffisamment souffert, lui aussi.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha, dans une volonté presque mesquine, de chercher une fois encore à le retrancher davantage dans cette pitoyable armure de tissu. Simple curiosité. Juste pour savoir à quel point le Scorpion était capable de s'enliser dans ses propres déceptions.

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qui me demande sans arrêt des histoires?

_Qui semblait si désespéré à l'idée que la réalité lui revienne au visage, réduit à quémander des contes au sinistre personnage qu'il était?_

Un léger tressaillement se fit sentir sous le drap, et la forme emmitouflée se roula un peu plus sur le côté du lit. Kanon n'avait plus vraiment le goût de s'en réjouir, mais il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour que Milo daigne sortir sa tête de là... Du moins avant que la chaleur ambiante de la pièce ne le fasse suffoquer et ne le force à quitter son abri improvisé.

Les boucles blondes ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'extirper des draps, et les yeux de Milo se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, son regard lui renvoyant une colère sourde. Kanon n'y prêta néanmoins aucune intention : le Scorpion avait abandonné son nid pour lui faire face mais déjà, cela n'importait plus. Puisqu'il était clair que Kanon n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui pour le moment. Juste un regard.

Et des paroles dont, finalement, il se serait aisément passé :

-Que veux-tu, je ne perds pas totalement l'espoir que tu puisses parfois ouvrir ta bouche sans chercher à démanteler ton entourage.

-C'est peut-être tout simplement mal me connaître, rétorqua le Gémeau, tentant un sourire qui s'apparenta davantage à une grimace.

-Encore faudrait-il que je te connaisse _vraiment_... et crois-moi, j'en doute de plus en plus, si tu n'es même pas capable de me retranscrire honnêtement un souvenir.

-Une histoire, le corrigea-t-il.

-Vraiment? Lui répondit Milo d'un air narquois. Eh bien, quitte à inventer, tu ne peux pas être plus original? Ce sont toujours les mêmes récits! «**Et là, ...un requin**!», «Et soudain, ...un serpent de mer!», «Et à ce moment-là, ...un calamar géant!». C'est tellement prévisible que ça en devient navrant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes m'inventer, la prochaine fois? Un **chaton **anthropophage marin?

-Navré de te décevoir.

-Je vis dans une déception constante, Kanon, et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu es là. ...Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Oublions ça.

"Oublions".

Kanon décida tout simplement d'ignorer cette dernière réflexion et de ramasser sa ceinture, négligemment balancée la veille dans un coin de la pièce avec le reste des vêtements de Milo. Et se rhabillant avec maladresse, bataillant à plusieurs reprises avec son pantalon avant de l'enfiler correctement, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard insistant sur le dos nu de son compatriote... et de se demander comment ils avaient pu tous deux en arriver là.

Le Destin était décidément une entité bien joueuse.

Ici, tous avaient grandi avec l'idée que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, certains événements futurs se produiraient exactement de la façon dont ils les avait prédits. Et de ce fait, chaque habitant du domaine sacré avait vu défiler les années, intimement convaincu qu'un jour, Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau lieraient leur vie l'une à l'autre, et ce de manière définitive. Chacun y avait cru. L'avait redouté ou espéré, mais toujours avec une inébranlable certitude. Et ainsi, aucun n'avait été capable de prédire la tournure sordide que prirent les événements une fois les Guerres Saintes achevées. Encore moins de prévoir que contre toute attente, le Chevalier du Capricorne obtiendrait finalement l'accès au cœur du Maître des Glaces.

Là où Milo s'était acharné dès le plus jeune age dans un enchaînement de démarches plus ou moins maladroites, Shura avait mené auprès de lui une cour discrète mais insistante, qui avait en quelques mois eu raison de ses défenses. Défenses que Milo n'était jamais parvenu à ébrécher en plus de quinze ans. Et s'il avait partagé la surprise de ses pairs en voyant Shura et Camus quitter discrètement un soir le conseil des Chevaliers, leurs doigts entrelacés, il eut au moins la décence de ne pas feindre la sympathie et, à travers son chagrin, trouva la volonté de se taire, sa rancœur envers le Capricorne s'en trouvant néanmoins décuplée.

Et sans doute, Milo réalisa qu'il avait comme toujours mené une lutte sans espoir de réussite, qu'il s'était raccroché à un songe qui n'avait peut-être jamais été accessible, songe dans lequel son entourage l'avait toujours poussé à s'enliser avec une abstruse conviction... qui finit par l'amener à cette cruelle constatation, qu'il s'était pourtant obstiné à nier pendant bien des années.

Il était seul. Ils l'avaient tous toujours été. Et il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour changer cela.

Et la peur l'avait envahi... effroyable et déchirante, que même les supplices des Enfers n'avaient su lui insuffler. Si bien qu'il estima toute perspective d'avenir inenvisageable s'il devait de nouveau se préparer à l'affronter sans une présence à ses côtés. Peut-être rien de plus qu'une nuit occasionnellement partagée, rien de plus qu'un regard qui accepterait de se poser parfois sur lui. Il ne se pensait pas exigeant. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il avait présenté les choses lorsqu'il était venu au second Gémeau.

Aujourd'hui... Kanon n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser. Le temps avait passé... un mois, puis deux. ...Bientôt trois. Et les intentions du Scorpion lui semblèrent flous. Pour une seule et bonne raison :

Milo était resté.

L'aîné se savait pourtant peu exceptionnel aux yeux d'un homme comme lui, qui aurait pu ravager presque n'importe quel âme avec un tant soit peu de patience et de doigté. Il était de ces êtres auxquels le commun des mortels, dans sa grande majorité, ne savait résister : son charme était naturel. Ses paroles caressantes. Ses regards tentateurs.

Oui, si Milo l'avait souhaité, il aurait mis l'Olympe à ses pieds... et pourtant, c'était à lui qu'il s'était accroché, presque farouchement, pour ne plus lui laisser la moindre occasion de partir. Et ce même quand le Gémeau ne manifestait aucune intention de s'extirper de ses étreintes, les mains de Milo semblait presque se glisser sous sa peau, comme la menace de lui écraser les os s'il osait lui échapper... pour le jeter hors de ses bras l'instant d'après et lui sommer de déguerpir, inexplicablement lassé.

C'était d'ailleurs à peu près à partir de là que Kanon avait cessé de comprendre, le système de fonctionnement des habitants du Sanctuaire restant parfois un mystère entier pour lui (et pour nombres d'hommes). Bientôt, Milo lui demanderait avec plus ou moins de délicatesse de quitter son Temple.

Il obéirait, comme d'habitude.

Et le lendemain, ou bien deux jours plus tard tout au plus, à la sortie d'un entraînement ou d'un entretien avec Shion, Milo l'attendrait. Se glisserait entre ses bras et lui jetterait ce regard insistant, que Kanon ne connaissait désormais que trop bien.

Il céderait, comme d'habitude.

Juste pour le plaisir de voir

_**re**__voir_

un être s'abandonner l'espace d'une nuit sous ses doigts. De prendre le contrôle de son corps, juste pour quelques heures. De se laisser bercer par l'illusion qu'au réveil, quelque chose de différent aurait eu le temps de naître en lui... tout en aillant la conviction que jamais cela n'arriverait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

Ah, le second signal.

Ce genre de sentences ne manquait jamais de tomber lorsque Kanon se montrait trop long à quitter la chambre du Scorpion. Et jusqu'à présent, le Gémeau n'avait jamais poussé sa chance au delà de cette limite : les colères de Milo pouvaient être aussi imprévisibles que dévastatrices.

Mais n'était-il pas un être avide de destruction?

...Alors ce matin, se demandant à quel moment il avait bien pu oublier qu'il était lui-même l'homme le moins raisonnable de cette étrange planète, il rapprocha davantage son visage de la masse de boucles blondes dépassant des draps, pour murmurer avec un bref rictus :

-Je ne suis plus si sûr d'avoir envie de partir...

Kanon eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner avant que les épaisses mèches de cheveux du Grec, emportées par le brusque mouvement de tête qu'il avait effectué en se tournant vers lui, ne s'écrasent contre son visage. C'était une sensation qu'il avait déjà connu. Et clairement, il n'y avait rien trouvé de plaisant.

En tout cas, la colère de Milo s'était dissipée. Au contraire, toute son attitude ne laissait plus transparaître qu'une profonde lassitude. Ce qui pourtant ne surprit pas outre mesure le Gémeau : il avait eu le temps de découvrir que la cyclothymie n'était en rien un trait de personnalité exclusif à son signe, ici.

-Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à te cerner.

-M'en voudras-tu de te retourner la remarque?

Le Scorpion se redressa, une expression vaguement ennuyée sur son visage, et arquant légèrement ses épaules nues, il jeta ses bras autour du cou de Kanon en lui assenant, comme s'il s'agissait là de la réponse universelle à toutes ses interrogations :

-Tu veux de moi. Ça ne te suffit pas, pour me comprendre?

Franchement? Non. Bien au contraire, c'était précisément sur ce point qu'il commençait à s'embrouiller, songea Kanon en laissant ses mains agripper les hanches de Milo qui ne protesta pas. Et ce pour une raison très simple. Qu'il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à formuler à voix haute pour son interlocuteur, dont il trouvait le comportement de plus en plus intriguant :

-Le monde entier voudrait de toi, Milo.

-Et c'est là qu'on ne se comprend pas.

Déjà, cette éventualité troublait moins Kanon, le drap retombant presque aussi vite que ses inquiétudes sur le lit, Milo ayant passé une de ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le forcer à retomber sur le matelas avec lui. Une exigence à laquelle il se plia sans attendre, ne s'offusquant pas du discours continu du Scorpion alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour embrasser son cou :

-Le monde entier? C'est possible... Non, en fait, je suis presque sûr que tu as raison. Et pourtant, je crois que je m'en fiche : personne sur Terre ne pourra jamais m'apporter quoique ce soit. Et c'est pour ça que tu me consoles du monde entier, Kanon : toi, tu n'as jamais rien voulu m'apporter. Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis, non plus. Tu as accepté de prendre ce que je te proposais, tu n'as pas voulu prétendre à plus. Ni même me faire croire que tu en souhaitais davantage. Je te désire, tu me désires, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi... Parce que c'est la seule chose dont je suis convaincu, en fait.

Et il répéta, glissant une main derrière la tête du Gémeau pour l'inciter à continuer :

-Tu me désires.

-J'admire ta modestie, railla le plus âgé.

-Admire plutôt ma sincérité. Vu que je suis apparemment le seul ici à pouvoir en faire preuve...

-Tu ne me trouves pas honnête?

-L'es-tu?

Kanon ne répondit pas, choisissant plutôt de déposer un baiser au dessus du nombril de Milo, qui en soupira de satisfaction, sa langue retraçant un parcours brûlant sur la peau dorée.

Laissant ses bras retomber de chaque côté de sa tête, le Scorpion s'offrit à nouveau sans plus de résistance aux mains de Kanon. C'était ainsi... Il y avait maintenant un certain temps qu'il n'était plus sûr de savoir le défier, cet étrange dragon auquel il s'était résigné à confier ce qu'il restait de sa vie.

_Résigné_? Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que le terme convenait, puisqu'il l'avait après tout choisi. Mais choisi par rapport à quoi, à qui? Une forme de dépit avait toujours accompagné la moindre de ses décisions... pourtant, Kanon lui semblait différent. Extérieur à tout ce qui caractérisait ses réflexions habituelles. Puisque quelque chose dans ses approches, ses caresses, son regard, lui disait que d'une certaine façon, le Gémeau l'avait également choisi.

Il le voyait dans sa façon d'effleurer son cou, y faisant lentement glisser ses doigts comme pour y imprégner de façon permanente le contact de sa peau.

Il le sentait dans cette manière un peu curieuse, que le Scorpion appréciait pourtant, que Kanon avait d'entortiller ses boucles blondes entre ses doigts, observant comme fasciné ces long fils lumineux s'écouler en cascade le long de sa main.

Il le devinait lorsque les yeux du Gémeau, qu'il se forçait à garder mi-clos, se mettaient à la recherche des siens et qu'un sourire d'une surprenante tendresse se dessinait sur ses lèvres, l'espace d'un instant.

Et ce rituel se répéta encore une fois aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que Kanon ne vienne glisser ses lèvres contre son oreille pour y déposer un léger baiser, respirant au passage, presque inconsciemment, l'odeur de santal émanant de ses cheveux... Et ce fut la fin.

Le charme se brisa, au moment précis où le Gémeau esquissa un bref mouvement de recul, comme perturbé, ramené un peu trop brusquement à une réalité qui ne lui plût guère. Comme réalisant soudain à quelle époque il se trouvait. Où il se trouvait.

_Avec **qui** il se trouvait._

Et une seconde suffit hélas à Milo pour aviser l'éclat de déception qui traversa furtivement son regard, apportant à son visage une telle détresse qu'il ne put supporter d'en voir davantage. Safierté ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Et lui qui croyait ne plus rien avoir à blesser qui n'eut déjà encaissé quelques milliers de coups sentit son cœur sombrer au creux de sa poitrine, comme disparaître face à cette seconde d'amertume, de _chagrin_ dans ses yeux, alors même qu'il tentait de la dissimuler derrière une nouvelle manifestation de désir, caresse dénuée de sens sinon de tendresse.

Assez. Qu'il arrête. Ces étreintes artificielles, ces paroles sans la moindre constance, ces doutes qu'il semblait tant se plaire à maintenir autour de lui... les siens qu'il ne chercherait jamais à comprendre. Qu'il cesse.

Que l'on cesse de le faire espérer en vain...

D'un geste brusque, Le Scorpion rejeta Kanon en arrière, ce dernier manquant de tomber hors du lit, se rattrapant au dernier moment avec un regard étonné. Faussé lui aussi. Car il savait. Il savait que Milo avait _vu_. Avait-il compris? Non, sans doute que non... Mais il était désormais trop tard pour rattraper cette imprudence avec un nouveau mensonge.

-Milo...

-Non.

-Milo, écoute...

-_Non_ !

La respiration sifflante, le jeune homme lui avait craché ce mot au visage, comme une sentence à laquelle Kanon n'avait échappé que trop longtemps. Aussi l'accusé s'immobilisa-t-il, soutenant avec difficulté les yeux emplis de rage qui le fixaient, comme si le moindre mouvement aurait entraîné comme conséquence directe une nouvelle de ces piqûres rougeoyantes et agonisantes. A peine aussi douloureuse que la voix tremblante de Milo, qui s'abattit à nouveau sur lui :

-Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un **palimpseste**!

...Silence.

L'incongruité de l'insulte, pour le moins décalée avec le ton rageur qui émanait du Scorpion, laissa Kanon sans voix un bref instant :

-...Pardon?

-Un palimpseste! Tu sais, ces morceaux de papier avec...

-Je sais ce qu'est un palimpseste, Milo, le coupa Kanon, devinant de son côté qui avait bien pu apprendre un mot pareil au Scorpion. La comparaison me surprend, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es! C'est comme si... tu te ré-écrivais constamment! Tes 'souvenirs'? Tu me les inventes, ce ne seront jamais les mêmes! Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il y avait, à la base, pas même toi... et tous ceux qui restent, autour de toi? Tu te refuses tout simplement à soulager quoique ce soit! Tu ne le feras pas pour ton imbécile de frère, c'est certain, et je ne t'en voudrai pas. Mais pas pour Athéna? Pour Shion? Pour le Vieux Maître?

-...

-Tu ne le feras même pas pour moi, n'est-ce pas?

Kanon se tut. Reprenant lentement appui sur ses avant-bras pour se relever et se tourner sur le côté. Pour échapper à ce qui ressemblait au début d'une conversation malvenue et fortement indésirable. Pour échapper encore et toujours aux yeux bleus

_clairs_

sombres du Scorpion, qui par malheur prit de nouveau la parole :

-M'as-tu déjà dit ne serait-ce qu'une fois la vérité, Kanon?

Cette question leur fit à tous deux l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Et Milo sembla enfin réaliser qu'il avait cruellement manqué de prudence... car plus rien n'était rattrapable, pour le Gémeau comme pour lui.

Mais pour la première fois et ce depuis bien longtemps, Kanon se trouvait face à l'évidence. Et à risquer de le perdre, Milo ravala l'angoisse qui le prenait à nouveau à la gorge : revenir en arrière était impensable.

Kanon, lui, ne bougea pas. Et si la partie la plus sensée de lui-même lui hurlait déjà de quitter les lieux, et ce le plus vite possible, il s'en trouva incapable. Assommé qu'il était par le poids des mots qui venaient de s'échouer contre lui. Par leur véracité.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, désormais. Les limites qu'ils s'étaient chacun fixés avant de se chercher l'un et l'autre venaient d'être franchies, et même un être aussi imprudent que lui pouvait le comprendre. Il avait pris un risque dès l'instant où il avait pénétré pour la première fois dans la chambre du Scorpion... aujourd'hui seulement en mesurait-il l'étendu. Et regrettait amèrement d'avoir un jour cédé à l'incompréhensible tentation que le Huitième Gardien représentait.

...Mais Milo était là, pourtant. Lui-même était resté. Et il craignait aujourd'hui d'en comprendre la raison, alors que lassé de ce silence, le Scorpion commençait déjà à se détourner, le regard voilé par une expression qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Parce que Milo, à travers cette démarche qu'il qualifiait d'égoïste, l'avait forcé à se détacher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, d'un songe désormais irrattrapable. L'avait emmené jusqu'à lui, l'animant d'un espoir qu'il s'imaginait avoir perdu depuis bien trop longtemps... Milo lui donnait presque l'envie d'exister à nouveau.

Pourtant... continuer à avancer avec lui dans ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Lui parler. Ouvrir les yeux. Se souvenir... Avec le temps, tout devenait trop difficile.

Peut-être était-ce simplement cela, _vivre_.

Plonger son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, sans y respirer l'odeur qu'il s'imaginait retrouver... pourtant charmé par celle qu'il y découvrait.

Regarder ses yeux sans y reconnaître la couleur recherchée, et se forcer à plisser les siens autant que possible pour embrumer sa vision, flouer suffisamment son reflet pour retrouver un autre visage... sans parvenir à rester froid lorsque l'évidence s'imposait à lui.

Essayer d'ignorer la raison pour laquelle il s'était laissé prendre au piège de Milo...

Et alors une parcelle de vérité s'échappa pour la première fois, sortie d'une de ses innombrables **pochettes** à souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu garder fermées pour toujours.

Une simple petite question qu'il ne put empêcher de franchir ses lèvres.

Et avec effroi, il sentit les mots se dessiner sur sa langue incertaine, déstabilisée de ne pas se voir confier la charge d'un mensonge de plus, pour s'échouer dans la pièce sous sa voix lourde et usée :

-...Je t'ai déjà parlé des sirènes, Milo?

Milo ne se retourna pas.

Il sembla ne lui prêter aucune attention, d'ailleurs. Ce qui soulagea quelque peu Kanon, qui crut qu'il aurait peut-être encore le temps de changer de sujet, de rattraper cette terrible imprudence, voir même de quitter la pièce avant que le Scorpion ne réagisse.

Mais avant même d'avoir pu se décider pour une seule option, la voix lente et légèrement désintéressée de Milo retentit, lui assénant d'un ton presque critique :

-Non, jamais. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me faire croire que tu as pu en voir?

-Tu m'as toujours demandé des histoires, non? Tu n'as jamais précisé que ça devait être vrai..., lui rappela Kanon, espérant que cela l'agacerait suffisamment pour qu'il renonce à l'écouter.

Mais le Scorpion se redressa lentement, prenant appui sur un de ses bras pour tourner vaguement la tête vers lui. Juste pour un regard.

Juste pour prendre conscience de la peur soudaine et incontrôlable qui s'était emparé de lui.

Juste pour comprendre que pour la première fois, il n'allait pas lui mentir.

Aussi Milo n'hésita plus :

-Très bien. De quelles sirènes parle-t-on? Les pétasses à plumes ou à écailles?

Kanon eut un sourire forcé face au manque de délicatesse de la remarque, mais tâcha de ne pas s'en offusquer : une attitude que le Scorpion aurait jugé trop suspecte.

-Écailles.

-J'aurais pu m'en douter. Allez, je t'écoute.

La belle affaire. En dépit du fait qu'il avait lui-même lancé la conversation, Kanon n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir la poursuivre, incapable de prévoir la fin de cet échange. Encore moins ses conséquences. Et cette pensée n'avait rien de rassurante.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les souvenirs qu'il s'était obstiné à enfouir refaisaient lentement surface, inarrêtables, s'insinuant sournoisement dans les moindres recoins dans son esprit. Lui renvoyant violemment des sensations qu'il était presque parvenu à faire sombrer dans l'oubli...

L'immensité azure. Ses cheveux alourdis d'humidité. La caresse d'une main sur son bras. Une voix au cœur de ce silence inhumain...

Un chant.

Un bourdonnement familier lui vrilla les tympans. Soudain, il sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et il leva instinctivement une main à son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'espace d'un instant, aussi bref soir-il, … Il avait cru l'entendre à nouveau.

Peut-être fut-ce la raison pour laquelle il se trouva enfin la force de parler, écrasant son flux de incontrôlable de pensées derrière le son de sa voix, faisant sursauter Milo qui lui s'était résigné au silence :

-Tu connais les légendes, n'est-ce pas? Des femmes aussi belles que dangereuses, dotée d'une voix enchantée, assez puissante pour rendre fou n'importe quel homme... Tu le sais. Mais peux-tu vraiment te l'imaginer? Des êtres assez beaux pour te faire renoncer à tout ce en quoi tu croyais, pour te faire sombrer avec eux jusqu'à te conduire à ta mort? ...Tu peux l'imaginer?

Milo ne lui répondit pas. Car il avait compris qu'en réalité, Kanon ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui. Inutile de lever les yeux vers son visage pour savoir également qu'il ne le regardait pas. Sinon, jamais de telles paroles n'auraient quitté ses lèvres.

-Ce sont des créatures cruelles, tu sais. Elles n'ont aucune pitié pour les hommes qu'elles traquent et qu'elles piègent. Elles sont nées pour charmer. Et pour détruire. Mais parfois...

Il déglutit avec difficulté, peinant à trouver les mots justes. A simplement aligner ses idées, n'étant plus vraiment certain de ce qu'il cherchait réellement à dire. Jusqu'à présent tout lui avait semblé si évident... mais voir aujourd'hui toutes ses convictions s'effondrer...

...Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à admettre de nouvelles possibilités.

-Parfois, elles parviennent à capturer un homme qu'elles trouveront différent, au point de l'épargner. Et à ce moment-là, elles pensent... non. Elles _espèrent_ que cette curiosité qui les tient, cette étrange fascination qu'elles éprouvent devant quelque chose d'inconnu... Elles espèrent que c'est ce qu'on leur décrit depuis tant d'années comme de l'amour.

Milo le regardait, désormais. Son demi-tour effectué, sa joue reposant entre sa main, enfin décidé à lui apporter son attention. Et Kanon ne sut s'en réjouir.

Il aurait préféré qu'il continue à l'ignorer, à le laisser parler pour nul autre que lui-même. C'eût été plus simple... Mais s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, Milo l'interrogerait certainement à nouveau.

Et c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

-Alors, elles lui font croire qu'elles l'aiment. Elles parviennent même parfois à s'en convaincre. Et immanquablement, l'homme qui se verra accorder une telle faveur ne doutera jamais de leur amour. Mais ça ne reste qu'un mensonge... pour elles comme pour lui.

_Un mensonge_?

Ou était-ce lui qui déformait une fois encore la vérité?

Combien de fois... Combien de fois exactement avait-il ré-écrit ses souvenirs à cause d'_elle_? ...pour elle? Quelle importance... puisqu'elle dictait encore aujourd'hui les derniers écarts qu'il s'autorisait.

Elle ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis non plus.

C'était peut-être ce qui au départ lui avait plu chez elle. Sa jeunesse. Ses convictions. Son innocence... Sa naïveté? Non, elle n'était pas stupide. Kanon savait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore aujourd'hui, il avait éveillé sa curiosité. Son intérêt. Et finalement sa tendresse.

Kanon l'avait vue venir à lui, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Les Marinas étaient arrivés, année après année. Mais au départ, il n'y avait eu qu'elle. Et sans doute s'était-il dit que sa compagnie valait mieux que rien. Alors il l'avait laissée partager ses nuits, lorsque le poids de l'isolement lui devenait insupportable. Il l'avait laissée le suivre dans certains de ses déplacements, quand son regard se lassait des étendues interminables d'un bleu qui ternissait. Il l'avait laissée chanter pour lui, sa voix ne l'ayant pourtant jamais particulièrement ému. Mais il aimait la voir repousser inlassablement ses cheveux de son visage, ses yeux se fermer pour se laisser prisonnière de son éternelle mélopée, ses lèvres danser sous l'enchaînement de notes toujours plus aiguës.

_Il _«_aimait_»_..._

Vraiment? L'avait-il _réellement_ aimé?

Oui, bien sur, il s'était déjà posé la question. Jamais sérieusement, mais l'interrogation subsistait lorsqu'elle s'étendait à ses côtés, ses cheveux blonds étalés contre son bras nu, ses cils un peu trop longs qui donnaient à son visage **rose** d'adolescente une surprenante maturité, et son sourire si tendre qu'il devait parfois détourner le regard pour ne pas sombrer avec elle. Non, décidait-il alors, ça n'avait rien d'intense, encore moins de passionné. Il se complaisait dans cette situation, cela semblait également son cas. Et il était important de ne rien lui donner de plus, puisqu'il savait qu'il lui faudrait la trahir un jour... mais il s'était trompé.

_Elle_ l'avait trahi.

A l'instant même où Poséidon avait désigné son enveloppe corporelle, en la personne de l'héritier des Solo, les mécanismes de son dessein s'étaient enclenchés, instoppables. Mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait un jour à regretter cette décision.

Il la savait fidèle à son Dieu, autant que son frère l'avait peut-être un jour été pour Athéna (cette pensée lui arrachait toujours un rire sinistre). Il avait pensé un jour la voir étendue à ses pieds, lui cracher sa haine et son amertume au visage en apprenant la vérité. Il avait même réussi à accepter l'idée qu'un jour, il lui faudrait la tuer. Mais _elle_ l'avait trahi.

_Non._

Non? ...Non. Il savait que cela était faux. Que ce n'était qu'un nouveau mensonge, plus facile à accepter.

Aucune confiance. Aucune promesse. Ils ne s'étaient trouvés que dans l'attente d'une inévitable séparation. Et pourtant... comment expliquer cette rage dévorante, cette humiliation, ce gouffre qu'était devenu son esprit lorsqu'elle était partie à la rencontre du réceptacle de leur souverain sans le consulter, pour la voir revenir, quelques heures atrocement longues plus tard, agenouillée à côté du corps inconscient qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Lui adressant toute sa tendresse à travers ce sourire dont il s'était cru le seul destinataire...

...Dès lors, tout changea.

Les nuits où il la retrouvait dans ses appartements s'espacèrent considérablement, jusqu'à disparaître rapidement. Elle finit par se passer de sa présence et de son assentiment dans ses fonctions, trouvant désormais la guidance qu'elle avait tant désiré en la personne de Solo. Et bientôt, ses regards ne cherchèrent plus ses yeux, limitant son investissement auprès de lui à son statut de Marina, obligation face à son supérieur.

Sans un mot d'explication, sans un terme clair, elle s'était libérée, comme inconsciemment, jusqu'aux derniers vestiges de ce qui les avait rassemblés. Une union, créée de circonstances si absurdes, n'aurait eu la moindre chance de se conclure différemment... Pourtant, l'incompréhension l'avait gagné face à cette distance. Puis la colère face au rejet. Et l'amertume, face à l'oubli.

Il n'avait fait un geste pour la retenir ou la ramener à lui. L'idée-même semblait futile, et il n'était pas homme à revenir si facilement sur ses projets. Alors, il n'avait pas cherché à briser le silence dont elle le gratifiait, ni même à s'imposer à ses yeux clairs, trouvant désormais plus de confort à cacher son visage maudit sous le casque de sa promise illégitime. Et même au cœur des nuits les plus sombres et les plus solitaires, il s'accorda à ne pas revenir sur cette décision, renonçant à chercher la chaleur de ses mains, ou les vagues de cheveux dorés étalées entre ses draps...

Et ce jusqu'au jour où il fut trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit. Trop tard pour la ramener à lui, emportée par la folie de la machination qu'il avait lui-même orchestré, et n'avait su regretter à temps.

Et tout ce qu'il avait soigneusement cherché à nier jusqu'à présent lui parvint, comme la plus abominable des réalités.

C'était pour Poséidon qu'elle avait vécu.

Qu'elle avait combattu.

...Qu'elle s'était sacrifiée.

Et _Lui_, son Dieu, la raison même de son déclin, l'avait laissée disparaître, se satisfaisant d'un souvenir effacé à la vue de son corps inerte et métamorphosé. Acceptant de la laisser partir, sans même lui donner une chance de lui revenir, la renvoyant à la mer qu'elle aurait pourtant quitté pour lui.

Il n'avait pas su comprendre. Il n'avait même pas voulu se souvenir.

Et s'il ne pardonnerait probablement jamais à Kanon sa trahison, Kanon, lui, ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner cet abandon.

Alors, une fois encore, l'avait-il aimé? Peut-être. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Les Dragons n'étaient pas créatures à s'attacher. Les Sirènes n'étaient fidèles qu'à l'Océan. Ils avaient fait semblant d'y croire. Si seulement ils avaient pu le comprendre...

Mais il s'était laissé prendre au piège, emporté par ses paroles et sa tendresse gratuite. La douceur de ses gestes et de ses sourires paisibles. Son _chant_.

Et elle avait choisi de l'oublier, comme tant d'autres avant elle. Tant et si bien que la simple idée de prononcer... de seulement _penser_ son nom devenait insoutenable. Alors même qu'aujourd'hui encore, il lui était impossible d'effacer son visage et sa voix de son esprit.

Car s'il l'avait aidé à échapper à l'ennui... Elle l'avait, un bref instant, sauvé de l'Enfer de la solitude. En dépit de l'absurdité de cette réflexion. Car il n'était pas assez fou pour ignorer que c'était Athéna et nul autre qui l'avait tiré hors de la perdition. Et la chaleur qui l'avait envahi au contact de son cosmos divin n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent, même auprès d'elle... Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à oublier son abandon?

...L'abandon de la première femme à l'avoir regardé.

Certes, son image avait cessé de dévorer son esprit au cœur des Enfers. Mais après tout, il avait plongé dans le royaume sous-terrain avec la certitude d'y périr, mettant ainsi un terme à l'existence insensée et contre-nature qu'il avait toujours mené. Voir sa vie disparaître dans un éclair de lumière, s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était venue au Monde, dans l'espoir d'y donner enfin le sens qu'il avait tant cherché - _redouté_. Il l'avait souhaité ardemment, et il prenait chaque jour davantage conscience de cette infecte réalité.

Mais le Destin en avait décidé autrement pour lui. Sa vie avait été épargnée. On lui avait donné une seconde chance, qui ressemblait à une plaisanterie du plus mauvais goût à ses yeux : même la Mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, et l'avait impitoyablement ramené sur Terre autour de ceux qu'on le faisait nommer à tort les «siens», avec pour seul relique de son passé tourmenté les regrets qu'il n'était pas parvenu à dépasser.

_Son plus grand regret._

Alors il avait fallu jouer. Mentir de nouveau, pour tenter d'effacer le passé. Calculer chaque parole et chaque sourire pour donner l'illusion d'une quelconque joie face à cette nouvelle vie, qu'Athéna lui avait après tout accordé avec tant de miséricorde. Pour finalement se faire croire à soi-même qu'il avait encore une place dans ce Monde.

En vain.

Ses idiomes s'appauvrissaient. La curiosité qui l'avait toujours animé s'estompait jour après jour. Il ne dormait presque plus, inquiet à l'idée des rêves qui pourraient le saisir une fois ses paupières closes. Et alors même que cette nouvelle vie menaçait de l' anéantir... Milo était apparu.

Kanon avait d'abord senti le regard du Scorpion sur lui, l'observant discrètement sans pour autant chercher réellement à s'en cacher... Et si cette démarche avait quelque peu intrigué le repenti, il n'y prêta guère intérêt : si non content de n'avoir pu l'achever lors de leur affrontement, Milo souhaitait aujourd'hui admirer sa déchéance, il ne lui ôterait pas ce plaisir. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, désormais.

Néanmoins, il comprit rapidement s'être fourvoyé sur les intentions du huitième Gardien lorsque ce dernier cessa brusquement son jeu de regards, pour finalement lui imposer sa présence. Avec une certaine insolence. Et sans la moindre ambiguïté sur ses intentions. Il n'avait peut-être même pas eu l'intention de lui laisser le choix... et de toute façon, il n'était pas certain qu'il en aurait vraiment voulu.

Comme _elle_ auparavant...

Kanon l'avait alors considéré avec une certaine curiosité, teintée de chagrin. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Ou plutôt, il avait lui-même cherché une ressemblance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être... Les cheveux de Milo étaient d'un blond sablé, fort éloigné de la chevelure platine à laquelle il s'était habitué. Mais ça lui avait suffi. Et ses yeux bleu nuit, fascinants, n'avaient finalement rien de similaire avec les orbes azur qu'il avait tant croisés. Mais une fois encore, il avait su s'en convaincre. Et finalement... il devint presque plus rassurant d'expliquer cette attraction à travers des ressemblances fantasmées, plutôt qu'admettre que Milo l'avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, séduit pour ce qu'il était.

Car lui ne devait pas se méprendre : c'était dans la déception que Milo l'avait trouvé et accepté. Et s'étant découvert un certain talent pour divertir les âmes esseulées, il s'était pris au jeu, une fois encore.

...Mais elle avait choisi de l'oublier.

Et sur ce point, Milo n'était pas différent. Qu'il reste plus longtemps ou non, il l'abandonnerait à son tour. Un jour, Camus réapparaîtrait. Ou alors un autre viendrait à lui pour le remplacer. Ou peut-être Milo se lasserait-il de lui avant même que cela n'arrive. L'essentiel était de s'en rappeler, avant de croire à nouveau en quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Et s'il pouvait encore s'attribuer un quelconque mérite aujourd'hui, c'était de ne pas avoir perdu de vue cette réalité. Pourtant...

Pourtant, il semblait que Milo ne s'était pas encore lassé d'essayer de le raccorder à son propre univers.

Ce qu'il lui prouva une fois encore lorsque, curieusement calme, cette simple question s'échappa de ses lèvres :

-Et cet homme?

Cela fit partiellement sortir Kanon de ses pensées, tournant un visage étonné vers le Scorpion, son menton reposant dans sa main, la bouche entrouverte dans une légère confusion :

-Est-ce qu'il finit par en mourir lui aussi? Précisa-t-il.

Kanon fut à nouveau pris de court, pensant même un bref instant avoir mal compris la question. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

De manière presque incontrôlée, il se sentit s'arracher aux yeux de Milo, peu désireux de s'exposer à ce regard décidément trop clairvoyant. Un geste que le Scorpion anticipa néanmoins, sa main s'accrochant presque désespérément au poignet du Gémeau alors que sur son visage, le reproche se mêlait pour la première fois à l'expectative.

Milo ne lui en avait peut-être jamais voulu de projeter un autre visage au dessus du sien : son propre intérêt envers le Gémeau avait été avant tout motivé par la perte de ce qu'il avait cru désirer jusqu'à présent. Sa rancœur se situait ailleurs... Car Kanon avait atteint sa fierté.

Il aurait peiné à décrire la sensation qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était trouvé pour la première fois face à lui... Face à un homme assez courageux, ou assez fou (encore aujourd'hui, et bien qu'il n'avait désormais plus le moindre doute sur la sincérité de son allégeance, il ne parvenait à se décider sur le terme), pour encaisser les plus mortels de ses coups. Et pour lui qui avait cru assister à la renaissance d'un homme, à l'apogée d'une nouvelle âme, il n'arrivait plus à supporter la vision d'un être enfermé hors de la réalité, quelque part dans les méandres d'un passé qui lui échappait.

Pourtant... Il lui arrivait aussi parfois, durant des instants aussi brefs que le crépuscule, perdu entre ses bras, de percevoir au fond de ses yeux une intensité familière, celle-là même qu'il avait découvert en l'affrontant. Cette sorte de détermination infaillible, qui pourtant s'évanouissait dès qu'il replongeait dans ses pensées.

Kanon avait conscience de la légitimité de ses reproches, tout comme il savait en quoi il le décevait. Et difficile de donner tort au Scorpion.

Mais, pourtant, cette espérance. Cette question... qui n'en était peut-être pas une, finalement. Milo n'était pas idiot, et il le lui rappelait aujourd'hui encore. Milo... cet être suffisamment sublime pour lui donner l'envie d'envisager l'avenir. Absolument terrifiant... et tentant. Si bien qu'il ne sut exactement ce qui le décida à cet instant.

La perspective d'un destin enfin à portée de main. La possibilité de voir sa malédiction le quitter un jour.

...L'idée d'exister entièrement dans l'esprit d'un autre être dépassant enfin l'illusion.

-...Je suis vivant.

Au début, il ne fut même pas certain d'avoir parlé.

Ces mots lui semblaient si irréels, si étrangers à lui-même que la simple idée qu'ils aient pu quitter son esprit pour se porter à sa voix l'étonnait.

Pourtant les mots- l'affirmation lui était venue, presque naturellement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, dans le reflet que lui renvoyaient les yeux de Milo... Il pouvait se regarder vivre. Un sentiment que ni Saga, ni même Athéna n'avait jamais réussi à lui offrir.

Sa surprise ne mit guère longtemps à s'étendre jusqu'à Milo, à qui il suffit d'un élan involontaire pour se redresser enfin complètement, comme animé d'une émotion si vive que Kanon eut du mal à la définir.

Étonnement.

Volonté.

_Espoir_.

A genoux sur le lit, le dos raide et droit, le Scorpion contemplait son vis-à-vis en silence, le considérant avec une sorte d'effarement exalté. Dans l'attente d'une parole de plus... Ce que Kanon, à son propre étonnement, parvint à comprendre.

Quelque chose autour de lui était en train de changer, comme si le mystère qu'avait toujours constitué Milo commençait à se révéler, telle une évidence qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux il y avait une éternité de cela. Une évidence qui lui plut au delà de ses craintes les plus profondes.

Car maintenant, oui, il comprenait. Comprenait ce que Milo attendait. Comprenait qu'il pouvait le lui apporter. Comprenait qu'il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du remplacement, de la compensation.

Il comprenait qu'aujourd'hui... il avait la possibilité d'effacer à son tour son inquiétude.

Lentement, il se remit face à Milo, craignant presque de l'effrayer, une moindre mesure pour un être d'ordinaire aussi imprévisible que lui. Mais le Scorpion n'avait nullement l'intention de le repousser. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant que ses espoirs les plus fous, les plus inavoués, avaient enfin leur chance de connaître la réalité.

Kanon approcha sa main de celle de Milo, enroulant pensivement ses doigts autour de son poignet, captivé comme toujours par la chaleur qui émanait de lui. De son pouce, il exerça une légère pression sur sa peau, à peine quelques minutes, dans un geste que le Scorpion ne comprit d'abord pas. Mais Kanon semblait fasciné par sa propre démarche et relâcha finalement sa main, après avoir effleuré sa paume de ses lèvres, laissant cette fois ses doigts parcourir l'abdomen de son jeune vis-à-vis, se délectant du moindre frisson échappant au Scorpion jusqu'à ce qu'il pose enfin sa main sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux. Se laissant bercé par la cadence rapide et régulière résonnant contre ses doigts. Et l'exploration se poursuivit, la main immense du Gémeau remontant à présent le long du cou tendu, s'arrêtant finalement lorsque le bout de ses doigts atteignirent ses lèvres. Alors enfin il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant, uniquement ramené à la réalité par le souffle tiède qui se propageait sur sa peau. Une respiration fiévreuse et incertaine, qui trahissait une fois encore l'attente insoutenable dans laquelle Milo s'était lui-même plongé, menaçant d'engloutir à tout instant cette âme bien trop belle pour ce Monde. Une perspective atroce, à laquelle Kanon se refusa de songer.

Et ce fut finalement cette pensée qui le renvoya à la lumière, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour reconnaître enfin l'éclat sombre du regard de Milo, lui offrant la vérité qu'il n'avait que trop recherché.

_Leur _vérité.

-...Nous sommes vivants.

_Et nous avons peut-être une chance de le rester. Ensemble._

D'abord, il n'y eut rien. Rien de plus que ce souffle sur sa main, que cette chaleur fragile au bout de ses doigts. Mais Kanon ne recula pas. Cela était inutile et il le savait, désormais.

Il fut néanmoins troublé lorsque, dans une impulsion instinctive et presque maladroite, la main du Scorpion se posa sur la sienne, la pressant davantage sur son visage, préservant la chaleur qui en émanait.

Et ils se regardèrent, pour ce qu'il leur semblait une étonnante découverte. L'hésitation et la culpabilité ne vinrent pas voiler les yeux de Kanon. Milo n'eut pas à détourner son regard pour échapper à l'habituelle rancœur qui le prenait au contact du Gémeau. ...C'était, d'une certaine façon, la première rencontre qu'ils auraient du se voir offrir.

Kanon pouvait maintenant se rappeler où se trouvait la réalité. Grâce à lui. Et si Milo était prêt à accepter l'idée qu'il s'agissait bien d'un prodige, lui, accepterait cette idée sans plus de questionnements.

Pour, enfin, se réconcilier avec les dernières ombres qui hantaient son passé.

Sans plus résister, mû d'un désir qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Kanon immobilisa le cou du Scorpion d'une main, y imprimant à la seconde suivante ses lèvres. Y laissant sans tarder la marque de ses dents sous un frisson de Milo, une possessivité inouïe le dévorant lorsqu'il sentit la peau brûlante contre ses dents, accueillant sa morsure comme une divine libération. Une promesse. Une subtile union qu'il était seul à comprendre.

Les bras de Milo se refermèrent progressivement autour de son cou, l'encourageant à continuer. A ne jamais s'arrêter, si cela était possible. Et il lui sembla alors redécouvrir cette sensation curieuse que lui procurait les étreintes les plus possessives du Scorpion, qui devenait alors en mesure de s'insinuer jusqu'au cœur de son esprit. A la différence que désormais, il n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Un léger grondement, qui pouvait tout aussi bien être attribué à la surprise qu'à la satisfaction, lui échappa lorsque les mains du Gémeau s'arrimèrent autour de ses hanches. Pas suffisamment fort pour le brusquer. Assez pour lui faire transmettre l'idée qu'il ne regretterait pourtant pas de s'abandonner à lui, au delà de toute limite initiale. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse ou non de la vérité. Qu'un piège d'une toute autre nature venait peut-être de se refermer sur lui. Sous la forme d'un baiser qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu rejeter, ses doigts entrelaçant ceux de Kanon alors que les ondulations du bassin du Gémeau entre ses cuisses se faisaient plus empressées et insistantes. Plus passionnées, aussi. Trop pour que Milo ne songe une seule seconde à y résister, préférant croiser ses jambes autour de la taille de Kanon, geste dont la possessivité avait achevé de l'enivrer.

Alors Kanon sourit, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Une pensée qui lui convenait parfaitement, alors qu'un premier coup de hanche lui permit d'arracher un cri exalté à Milo, qui resserra la prise de ses ongles sur ses épaules. Et cette douleur suffit à assouvir ce désir salutaire

_pernicieux_

s'emparant lentement de lui, à mesure que le plaisir grimpait dans ses veines, libérant les songes les plus ardents de son esprit. La conviction d'être unique auprès de lui. Durable ou non, cette conception du présent lui plaisait.

Et tant pis si, aujourd'hui encore, il se laissait prendre à une illusion.

Car si envers et contre tout, c'était à la Chute que les Dieux les avaient destinés... Ils leur accorderaient au moins la douceur de ne plus sombrer seuls, désormais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alas<strong>_

_**it is a boring song**_

_**but it works everytime**_

Margaret Atwood, _The Siren Song_, 1974.

* * *

><p><span>Extrait du poème (traduction)<span> :

«Il s'agit du chant unique (…)

Le chant que personne ne connaît

Car ceux qui l'ont écouté sont morts,

Et les autres ne peuvent s'en rappeler.

(…)

Hélas

C'est un chant affligeant

Mais il ne rate jamais»

Pour tous ceux ou celles qui connaîtraient le poème en question, je sais qu'il traite des Sirènes de la mythologie grecque. Donc, celles aux corps d'oiseaux, incarnées par Sorrento. Mais finalement, comme c'était l'idée du chant qui dominait et que j'ai toujours été fascinée par celui de Thétis, j'ai décidé de garder ce poème pour elle, poème que je trouve assez proche de l'idée que je me fais de la demoiselle. Je précise également que je ne lui trouve pas particulièrement de ressemblance avec Milo, excepté la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, mais ça m'a bien aidée de jouer là-dessus pour mener cet OS jusqu'au bout XD

Aussi, je vois Thétis comme un être intemporel. Dans le manga, elle est capable de changer de forme physique et bien qu'il ne soit précisé jusqu'à quel point cela influence son apparence humaine, je me dis qu'elle peut maintenir celle qu'elle souhaite à volonté. Dans l'animé, on a une vision de Thétis encore plus polymorphe puisqu'elle prend vraiment l'apparence d'une sirène à la fin de l'Arc avant de s'en retourner à la mer, ce qui lui donne vraiment pour moi l'image d'une immortelle. Ainsi, je considère qu'elle avait déjà sans doute l'apparence d'une jeune fille de seize ans la première fois que Kanon l'a rencontrée, et il n'y a donc rien d'immoral là-dedans (enfin, comparé au reste de la série, hein...). Je tenais simplement à éclaircir ces deux points avant que quelqu'un ne s'offusque de la différence d'âge. :)

Bye, et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
